To Aru Vocaloid no Esper
by Kylie Kagamine
Summary: Vocaloid and To Aru series are in one STORY! . :D SCIENCE LOVE COMEDY AND MANY MORE!


**My First Cross Over! . I'm very excited! .**

**so I got school... and I'm not gonna update quickly, awww.. :'( but I write stories in my classroom in my free time...**

* * *

A fine day at Vocaloid Academy but then a special announcement came.

**Rin's POV**

"Okay! there will be 6 students who are going to be teleported into another dimension! It is called Academy City"

'God! what a fuss' I said with an annoyed look towards the annoucer.

"ne! ne, Rin-chan!" Miki called me from behind, "I wanna see the other dimension! I'm so excited who will be picked!" She jumped with joy... ÿeah yeah, it's just like a Hokkaido trip" I replied.

"Hatsune Miku!"

'ahh yes the school's diva.. wait... what?! they're giving her own model number?! already!? she haven't graduated yet!' I thought with great shock.

"kagamine Rin and Len!"

'wahh!?' I thought and went upstairs. Exactly this LEN guy is not related to me, I mean... I just met him today... were identical but I don't care... I don't know him... when our model number is being sticked to our shoulders. I a\see him winked to the girls who are watching and at the same time blushing, maybe they like him or... he is a play boy... knock it off Rin!

the both of us went down there where Miku was... Miku gave me a big cuddle and glared at the boy next to me...

"Megurine Luka!" "Shion Kaito!" "Sakine Meiko" **(Me: yeah... it looks like it's the vocaloid 6 of Cypton Media Future :)) **

"so the six of us..." The girl with a brunette hair said, " yo! Meiko here". "I'm Luka" the girl with long pink hair said, "I'm Kaito! And I love ice crea-" before Kaito finished talking he was smaked by Meiko.

"I'm Rin, nice to meet you!" I said with a smile, then Miku hugged me from the back and said "Rin-chan~ is so adorable! right?", "yeah!so cute!" Luka-chan said, "and sooooo slendy and flawless!" Meiko said, " and soft haired!" Kaito added. "and if Len lays a hand on her... I'll definitely kill him!" Miku said and the four of them glared at a blond boy with a ponytail who is named Len. "you guys are so immature!" Len said in unison. "YOUR THE ONE WHO IS IMMATURE!" the three girls shouted to Len back. Then Kaito went towards Len then buddy-ugged his shoulders "now, now Len wouldn't do that... I'll watch him"Kaito said with an evil grin on his face.

Minutes Later..

"now, you six come with me" the principal said as we follow him to a place we haven't seen before (in the school). "Now you six have been picked to have a 2 year contract to live and study in Academy City...", "but why us?" Len asked, "as of our school's observitorioum we have seen in your DNA some abnormal neurons running to your body, and we figured it out that it is esper powers" the principal explained. Our eyes widened from amazement.. "and though when your powers are still low, you wouldn't see them yet but in 2 years of studying there, if your powers improved your contracts will extend 2 years more... so good luck, take care... may your expenses be handled by us, also take this for your safeness" the principal handed us bracelets, and when we put it on our outfits changed. ( THEIR ORIGINAL OUTFITS )

"wow~" Meiko shouted, "this device here is a outfit changer it also has a field to protect you" principal said, "woah! a fashion bracelet! cool!" Miku squealed. "so, we wish you good luck! now., step in to the machine" principal said... I didn't moved a muscle but then Len pulled me to the machine and now I'm leaning to his chest... oh God! Then we all said good bye to our school friends, then we transported...

I opened my eyes and saw the city... It was full of buildings and we smell the scent of chemicals and science... so, this is it... "wahhh! what is that?!" I shouted as I point out the moving trash can... Then we all stared at it until it blew up... BOOOOOMMMM!

"Who are you?" a voice from our back said.

Then we turned around and saw a short haired girl with chestnut hair...

* * *

**yey! I finished the first chapter!**

**"grahhh! I better go home, before ****curfew" **

**"Onee-sama! There are people from different dimension that I have to search to-!"**

**"yo! Biri-biri!"**

**So... it might take long cause my laptop keyboard is broken cause it's typing "period" BY IT SELF! and I still need to edit my story to my editor (my seatmate in school) and re-type it here.. :)**

**~Kylie Out**


End file.
